If i were to leave forever, would you cry?
by Pickle Toes
Summary: Based of phone chain-mail! '"Do you think i'm pretty?" Kaogme asked. "No" Inuyasha responed glaring into the dancing flames...'Click the title to read more... I know you want to. Inuyasha/Kagome with Fluff hate that word 'fluff',ugh!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, and this rough idea of this idea came from a chain mail on my phone…

**A Dance Called Love**

The fire flickered and spit burning bits of ember out from the pit of its stomach. The night air, though still, made the flames dance in an intricate web of movements upon the log of which it sat. However, Kagome was not focused on the beauty that unfolded before her. No, the dances of the flames were not even noticed in her unblinking eyes, for her mind was deep in though.

Next to her Inuyasha shifted from one butt cheek to another. He, for once, was well aware of his surroundings. Kagome, in his eyes, seemed to be nothing but a shell with her legs pulled in close to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were off visiting Sango's home to lay fresh flowers on the graves. The silence from his lack of companions and Kagome was starting to take its toll on him. "Kagome…" Inuyasha began, saying anything to break the silence.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked jolting back to awareness, voicing her thoughts without thinking, "do you think I'm pretty?" As soon as the words left her lips, she blinked in surprise.

"What in the world kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked, taken aback. When he said he wanted to break the silence, he hadn't meant for her to ask questions. Apparently, Kagome had the same thoughts for she mumbled a "never mind" and began stare the flames, becoming deep in thought.

Not having this, Inuyasha spoke up. "Keh, you ask a question and I'm going to answer it." Crossing his arms he glared at the flame before speaking again. "No." Kagome looked up in shock, "What did you say?"

"You asked if I thought you were pretty and I said no," Inuyasha said staring into the flames with more intensity than ever before. "Oh," Kagome said dropping her head back onto her knees. Her eyes traveled back to the flames. The burning embers flew around above the fire, seeming to create a melody for the fire to dance to.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" Kagome asked, her mouth moving before her brain could catch up. But when her brain finally did catch up she was not surprised to get Inuyasha's response of a "no." Still, Kagome felt her heart slowly breaking into pieces.

Again, her mouth spoke instead of her brain, "If I were to leave… and never come back, would you cry?" Lifting her head in hopes of a hearing a yes, Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction. However, he was sitting cross legged, glaring at the flames as they danced about.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but the only word that came out was "no". Kagome's heart shattered. There was nothing left. Holding a sob in, Kagome stood. "Goodbye then, Inuyasha, for you must not care much about me." With that Kagome and her broken heart took not but two steps away when Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her arm.

Not able to hold in her sob, a tear leaked down her cheek, "let me go Inuyasha," she mumbled. In response, Inuyasha just pulled her into his chest. Fighting weakly in protest Kagome tried to pull away but inuyasha held on tighter.

"Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her hair, "You're not pretty…" Hearing enough, Kagome broke into full out crying, tears dropping to the floor and making small puddles of pity.

Sighing Inuyasha clutched her tighter to his chest. "Shh, don't cry," Inuyasha whispered gently into her ear "Here me out. Ok?" Filling a slight nod through his tear ridden shirt, Inuyasha went on.

"You're not pretty. You're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever, and I wouldn't cry if you walked away… I'd die," Inuyasha said slowly releasing Kagome in order it see her face.

With her tear stained face, Kagome looked up. "Do you mean that?" Kagome asked, daring to give up hope. Shocked that she could ask such a stupid question, Inuyasha gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. The seconds seemed to tick by before Kagome responded adding a gentle pressure to the kiss.

Pulling back Kagome couldn't help but ask "do you like me, Inuyasha?" Snorting, inuyasha pulled Kagome back into his chest and replied "no, Kagome, I love you." Smiling, Kagome snuggled closer into his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle will his wrapped around her shoulders. The pieces of her heart started to mend and radiate with happiness as both Kagome and Inuyasha stared into the flames.

The fires embers now seemed to surround the happy couple, enticing them to join the flames in their nightly dance. The flames now seemed to change from one dancing flame to two dancing flames, weaving their way in and out in an intricate dance called love.

The End: I know the ending seems rushed but, hey, I just wanted to finish. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
